Secret
by jenbachand
Summary: Casey's hobby brings an interesting result. For the Caseython at lj group nerd herder. Combines prompts of Casey's other hobby is baking. He's even got a prizewinning pie recipe. And JohnDevonEllie  anything goes. CaseyEllieAwesome


TITLE: Secret  
AUTHOR: jenbachand  
PAIRING: John/Ellie/Devon (Awesome) sort of  
RATING: Mature  
SUMMARY: Casey's hobby brings about an interesting result.  
DISCLAIMER: I made no money from the writing of this fic.  
NOTES: This is for the Caseython. I combined the prompts of _+ Casey's other hobby (aside from bonsai) is baking. He's even got a prize-winning pie recipe._ & _+ John/Devon/Ellie - anything goes_. Thanks to the always lovely phdelicious for the super speedy beta.

* * *

John Casey had a secret. Not one that he hid, per se, just one that he preferred for his fellow agents (or co-workers) not to know about. It wasn't anything too embarrassing, but there was an element to his secret that some might not understand, might not find manly enough. So he kept it hidden from all but his closest friends, which were few.

John Casey liked to bake.

Not just anything though. No cookies with sprinkles or ridiculous cupcakes or fancy tiered cakes.

Pies.

In fact he had won the pie bake off his senior year of high school. That was when he learned girls were either very impressed by the fact that you could cook or not at all. Melissa Harris, the reason he had signed up for Home Economics in the first place, was of the not impressed variety, especially since he beat her out for the first place trophy. Needless to say he did not get a date with her after that event, but there were plenty of other girls who were quite happy to fill the slot.

His love of baking went further back than just a crush though. Memories of his Nana's kitchen and fresh baked fruit pies, fluffy cream pies, and sticky pecan pies permeated his childhood. It was a very good thing that he had gotten into sports when he hit middle school, or round would have been his shape the rest of his life. His Nana would sit him on the stool in her kitchen and go over the delicacies of pie crusts, why you should use certain ingredients over others, and how a lot of love always made things better.

So when the weather finally turned cool, thoughts of holiday dinners and baking with his Nana had him in his kitchen baking up pies. He figured he'd take one over to the Bartowskis once they had cooled. Good neighbor and all. He'd also take one into the Buy More. Well hidden in a bakery box so that nobody else found out about his secret.

But one pie. One whole warm apple pie. That pie was his. There was a half gallon of vanilla ice cream just waiting to top that delicious mix of cinnamon, sugar, crust and apples. Sure he'd have to do extra time at the gym, but it was going to be worth every delicious morsel.

He was just sitting down to the first bowl of baked goodness and sweet creaminess when there was a knock at his door. Well two knocks actually followed by a feminine call of "John, are you home?"

He cursed himself for cooking with the windows open. Damn the cool breezes and window ledges that beckoned pies for cooling. He opened the door with one hand while keeping a firm grip on his dish with the other. Ellie and Awesome were standing on his doorstep in running gear.

"We were, uh, just getting back from our run when we smelled something heavenly," Ellie commented while Devon gave him a wide grin. After Devon had practically felt him up at Thanksgiving dinner, he wasn't quite sure where he stood with the doctors.

"I was baking," Casey said gruffly, hoping they would take the hint and leave. Ellie's perpetual smile widened and John gave in to the inevitable need to be neighborly and protect his cover at the same time. "Would you like to come in and have some?"

"That'd be awesome dude," Devon said as they stepped into his apartment. Casey excused himself to shut the bedroom doors so that his neighbors wouldn't get too nosey about the thousands of dollars of surveillance equipment set up in the place. He dished up the warm pie and generous scoops of ice cream to the waiting couple.

Who proceeded to further invade his space by cuddling up on his couch with their bowls, so he took the chair across from them.

Ellie's low moan of appreciation and frankly lewd licking of the spoon had Casey envisioning what else she could lick like that and if she moaned that prettily while in the throes of passion. He didn't even realize he was staring until Devon interrupted his thoughts.

"Damn sexy isn't it. Ellie's always been passionate about things she likes." Devon was watching Casey while stroking his hand up Ellie's thigh.

"Passion can be good," Casey choked out. He averted his eyes back to his own bowl and dug out a large bite of the creamy, sticky mess.

"We were wondering if you'd be interested in joining us this weekend. We were going to do a bit of camping before it gets too cold. We've got a spot that we always go to. Quiet, secluded, and no one else around for miles," Casey's eyes had snapped up at the mention of seclusion. Devon now had his arm wrapped around Ellie's shoulder and was stroking his fingers up and down her neck while she continued to devour her treat in a way that had Casey hard and wanting. "And there's nothing wrong with sharing a little bit of what you enjoy with a friend."

Devon smirked at him, and Ellie had a twinkle in her eye that bordered on downright devilish. John Casey had been caught out, letting his guard down and desiring something that should have been forbidden, but it was being offered up by what he had thought to be the straightest laced couple in California, if you didn't count Chuck, Sarah and their non-relationship.

"I don't know if I can get the time off," his suddenly dry mouth and brain finally working together again, "but I'll certainly ask Big Mike." And the General, and his handlers, and the President if he had to.

"That's great John," Ellie purred. She gave one last salacious lick to her spoon and stood up. "We'll look forward to hearing from you." She grabbed Devon's hand and they made their way to the door. Casey stood and dumbly followed them. After he shut and locked the door, he thought to himself that if these were the results, maybe his baking shouldn't be kept a secret anymore.


End file.
